Zeitreisend
by singlemaltscotch
Summary: Owen und Cristinas Ehe scheint dem Ende nahe, nachdem Cristina das gemeinsame Kind abgetrieben hat und Owen ihr dies nicht verzeihen kann. Dann jedoch beginnt Owen Dinge zu sehen und zu erleben, wie er es niemals für möglich gehalten hat und bald wird es ihm klar: Er reist durch die Zeit.
1. Gute Zeitreise!

**UM WAS GEHT'S? **Diese FF hat ihren Anfang in der 8. Staffel. Es ist der Abend, an dem Owen mit der Dame, mit der er in der Serie Crisina betrügt, auf einen Drink in Joe's Bar geht. Doch die Dinge nehmen einen ganz anderen Lauf, als wir es bereits kennen!

**ANMERKUNG.** Ich hab wohl zu viel Journeyman geschaut und zu viel Die Frau des Zeitreisenden gelesen! Jedenfalls kam mir plötzlich diese etwas ungewöhnliche Idee. Vielleicht gefällt sie ja jemandem, dann möchte ich sie gerne ausbauen (: Würde mich über Feedback sehr freuen. x

* * *

**GUTE ZEITREISE!**

**GEGENWART, 01. APRIL 2012, ABEND**

Owen betrachtete die Frau, die ihm gegenüber auf einem Barhocker saß eingehend. Sie war schlank, hübsch und blond. Sie war freundlich und sie hatte ein schönes, erwärmendes Lachen, welches sich bemühte dem Unfallchirurgen ein seltenes Lächeln zu entlocken. Ihren Namen hatte er bereits wieder vergessen, er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob sie ihm diesen denn überhaupt genannt hatte. Sie hatte Locken von der Art, wie sie ihm an Cristina so sehr gefielen, doch sie war nicht Cristina. Sie hörte ihm zu. Sie hing an seinen Lippen, nahm jedes Wort, das er sprach, interessiert auf. Es tat gut nicht mehr nur Luft zu sein, durch die man hindurchsah.

Die beiden befanden sich in Joe's Bar. Sie hatte ihm einen Drink versprochen, für seine gute Arbeit, die er heute geleistet hatte. Sein Glas stand jedoch unberührt vor ihm auf der Theke, während ihres bereits beinahe vollends geleert worden war. Owen fürchtete, dass, wenn er jetzt Alkohol zu sich nahm, er etwas Unvorstellbares tun würde. Etwas, das er sich nie wieder verzeihen könnte. Er war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass sie einen Gefallen an ihm gefunden hatte. Sie flirtete mit ihm, und er flirtete ungeschickt zurück. Er wollte noch ein wenig länger so gesehen und gehört werden, daher tat er, was er tat. Das war seine Entschuldigung, die er seinem Gewissen zusprach. Doch sein Gewissen nahm sie nicht an.

„Es ist spät", richtete er daher abrupt das Wort an die Blondine, während er sich von seinem Sitz erhob. „Ich sollte gehen."

„Oh", die junge Frau schien enttäuscht, aber noch gab sie nicht auf. Bald stand sie ebenfalls aufrecht: „Ich sollte auch los."

Es fügte sich folglich so, dass beide gemeinsam ihre Jacken überstreiften, um sich gegen das unberechenbare Aprilwetter zu wappnen und dann gemeinsam durch die Türe der Bar in die kühle Nachtluft hinaus traten. Sie fanden bald in einen Gleichschritt, als sie durch die dunkle Gasse der Straße entgegen gingen. Er hielt Abstand, während sie seine Nähe suchte, und als sie Inne hielten um Abschied zu nehmen, wollte sie ihn küssen.

„Ich bin verheiratet", Owen trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück. Er sah sie nicht an, sondern bloß auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Er fühlte sich schuldig für den kurzen Moment, in dem er sich fragte, wie es wohl wäre dem Wunsch seiner Bekanntschaft doch nachzugehen und nicht zu stoppen. Er vermisste Nähe. Cristina, aber, vermisste er mehr. Er hob den Blick wieder und rief der Frau ein Taxi, da er ein Gentleman war und erklärte, er würde gerne zu Fuß gehen, als sie ihn einlud die Fähre, und somit den Wagen, zu teilen. Bevor sie ging, drückte sie ihm doch einen Kuss und ein Lächeln auf die Wange. Das war in Ordnung, auch wenn es nichts in ihm so berührte, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.

Owen wollte nicht sofort nach Hause – er konnte nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht zurück zu der Stille, die greifbar zwischen ihm und ihr stand. Er wandte sich um und beschritt den Weg, den er gekommen war, um sich in der Bar nun, da er alleine war, den Drink zu genehmigen, den er noch vorhin verschmäht hatte. Nach nur wenigen Schritten pochte sein Herz plötzlich schneller, als hätte er es zu sehr belastet. Seine Hände zitterten, und sein Kopf war voll von Stimmen, die hier nicht hörbar sein konnten. Als seine Beine ihn nicht länger tragen wollten, suchte er an der Mauer, an der er Cristina einmal nahe gewesen war, zu seiner Linken um Halt. Er fand ihn nicht, sondern glitt an den Steinen zu Boden, gerade als er meinte, nicht länger atmen zu können. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

**ZUKUNFT, 14. OKTOBER 2016, NACHT**

Es war warm, aber es war immer noch schwarz. Verwirrt tastete Owen auf dem Boden, der sich anders anfühlte, als der Asphalt, auf dem er noch vor kurzem gekauert hatte. Vorsichtig erhob er sich, als er meinte, dass seine Beine ihn wieder problemlos tragen konnten. Er hörte Stimmen. Wenn er hinter sich nach der Mauer griff, war diese fort und er bekam nur Luft zu fassen, durch die er beinahe gefallen wäre, hätte er nicht im richtigen Moment die Klinke einer Türe mit der einen Hand umklammert. Eine Türe? Wieso eine Türe? Langsam öffnete er sie, und das weiße Licht, dem er somit entgegentrat, blendete ihn für einen Augenblick. Dann sah er klar, doch er war unsicher, ob er der neuerlichen Klarheit sein Vertrauen schenken konnte. Er stand in einem Gang des Krankenhauses, dessen chirurgische Abteilung er leitete. Ärzte und Schwestern eilten an ihm vorüber, ein Telefon verlangte schrillend nach Beachtung, jemand rief seinen Namen, aber das konnte nicht sein. Nichts von dem hier konnte sein. Er war nicht hier. Er konnte nicht hier sein.

„Owen!", vernahm er trotzdem erneut seinen Namen, und er identifizierte die Rufende an dem Klang ihrer Stimme als Meredith Grey. „Owen!"

Gedanken überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf, während er sich der herannahenden Kollegin zuwandte. Das erste, das ihm an ihr auffiel, waren die dunkelblauen Scrubs, die eigentlich für die Oberärzte bestimmt waren. Das zweite, war ihr warmes Lächeln, mit dem sie zu ihm kam. Es war ehrlich und es war tatsächlich für ihn bestimmt.

„Wir haben schon überall nach dir gesucht!", erklärte Meredith ihr Erscheinen mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht und einem Funkeln in den Augen. Dann tat sie etwas vollkommen Außergewöhnliches: Sie umarmte ihn. Anschließend ließ sie ihn wieder mit den Worten „Es ist soweit!" los.

„Soweit?", fragte Owen, vollkommen überfallen von ihrer Herzlichkeit. Er zog durchaus in Betracht, dass sie ihren Verstand verloren hatte, oder, wenn man das Gesamtbild betrachtete, er. Er hatte seinen Verstand verloren. „Wofür?"

„Für das Baby", erwiderte Grey, als wäre es eine gegebene Selbstverständlichkeit. Sie deutete den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und meinte wohl, dass es Sorge war, die er zeigte: „Es kommt ein wenig früher als geplant. Aber es wird alles gut gehen."

Baby. Hatte man ihm, ohne sein Wissen, eine Operation zugeteilt? Doch wie war er hier her gekommen? Hatte er getrunken? Hatte er _zu viel_ getrunken? Sein Kopf schmerzte, und es fehlten offensichtlich Erinnerungen an vergangene Stunden, also war ‚ja' wohl eine naheliegende Antwort. Benommen folgte er Meredith durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses. Er musste ihr sagen, dass er so nicht operieren konnte. In seinem derzeitigen Zustand konnte er keine solch große Verantwortung tragen.

Er wollte gerade sprechen, da endete ihr gemeinsamer Weg vor einer Türe, durch die er die unverkennbare Stimme seiner Frau laut und deutlich hörte: „Ich sage es nicht noch einmal, Karev! Finger. Weg. Von. Meiner. Vagina!"

Owen warf einen entsetzten Blick zu Dr. Grey, die bloß zur Seite schritt und ihm deutete einzutreten: „Sie ist ganz dein."

Also trat er ein. Während die Türe hinter ihm in ihr Schloss fiel erstarrte er auf der Stelle. Was er nun sah, entsprach keinen seiner Erwartungen. Schwestern waren anwesend. Eine von ihnen bemerkte ihn und nickte ihm freundlich zu, die anderen waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich um die aufbrausende Patientin zu kümmern: Cristina Yang saß, in ein Nachthemd des Krankenhauses obligatorisch gekleidet, auf dem einzigen Bett in dem Raum und ordnete hier und dort an, wie dieses und jenes besser gemacht werden konnte. Sie war schön, und sie war unglaublich schwanger. Vor ihr, und mit seinem Rücken zu Dr. Hunt, stand Alex Karev.

„Ich habe das schon unzählige Male gemacht", riss Karev verärgert das Wort an sich. Es klang ganz so, als würde er schon lange Zeit dieselbe Diskussion ohne erkennbare Erfolge führen. „Ich bin der einzige gerade verfügbare OB. Also entweder du lässt mich dieses Baby holen, oder du tust es selbst."

„Nun, ich _will _Montgomery", entgegnete Cristina herausfordernd schnippisch. „Ich will die _Beste_, die es gibt! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das passiert! Ich habe es alles ganz genau geplant. Eine Woche nur! In einer Woche wäre eine erstklassige Chirurgin aus LA hier her gekommen. Aber nein, jetzt sitze ich hier fest in der zweiten Klasse . . ." Da registrierte sie ihren Ehemann, der immer noch bewegungsunfähig einige Schritte von ihr entfernt stand, und sie richtete ihren Ärger nun augenblicklich auf ihn: „Owen! Wo warst du? Du schwängerst mich, und wenn ich dir sage, dass die Wehen eingesetzt haben, verschwindest du einfach?"

Alex wandte sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen um und schien um Hilfe zu bitten, doch Owen blieb stumm und starrte bloß. Er war sich nun sicher zu träumen. Das hier war nicht real. Die Realität sah vollkommen anders aus, und sie tat, besonders jetzt, da er den gewölbten Bauch sah, der sein Kind in sich trug, weh. Er wollte nicht mehr hier sein. Er wollte nicht sehen was gewesen wäre wenn. Ihm war heiß, und er konnte nicht atmen. Er riss an seiner Krawatte, um diese zu lockern und erklärte mit leicht schwankender Stimme: „Ich kann das jetzt nicht."

„_Du_ kannst das jetzt nicht?", fauchte Cristina. „_Ich_ bin diejenige in den Wehen." Sie hielt inne, schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, da sie ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr. Als sie die Lider erneut aufschlug, schoss sie einen wütenden Blick in Dr. Hunts Richtung und fuhr ungläubig fort: „Hast du dich _umgezogen_?"

„Mann", ließ sich Karev kopfschüttelnd vermerken.

Owen gab keine Antwort, aber die Erkenntnis, dass seine Frau litt, ließ ihn ohne Überlegungen nach vorne und an sie herantreten. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, gerade als sie nach seiner suchte. Er rief sich in Erinnerung, dass er sich in einem Traum befand, denn alles um ihn herum schien plötzlich so wirklich, so _da_, und _so_ echt. Er wünschte sich, dass es echt war.

„Ok", meinte Alex, der prüfend eine Untersuchung vornahm. „Bist du bereit? Das Baby ist es auf jeden Fall."

„Nein", entfuhr es Cristina abrupt. Der Ärger war fort und zurück blieb . . . Panik? Angst? „Ich bin nicht bereit. Ich bin keine Mutter. Dieses Baby soll warten. Es soll warten. Nur eine Woche noch. Das ist nicht richtig."

„Aber das ist es", sprach Owen, der plötzlich doch wieder etwas zu sagen hatte, sanft. Denn selbst wenn es nicht wirklich war, wollte er es nur einmal sehen, nur einmal halten, in seinen Armen. „Das ist es. Es ist _so_ richtig."

„Du kannst nicht mehr ständig verschwinden", Cristina hatte zu ihrem festen, bestimmenden Ton zurück gefunden. „Ich kann das nicht ohne dich tun. Du musst mir versprechen . . ."

„Ich verspreche es", erwiderte er, obwohl er nicht wusste, was genau er versprach, oder was sie meinte. „Ich bin hier. Ich bleibe."

* * *

**GEGENWART, 01. APRIL 2012, ABEND**

Es war ein sehr langer Tag gewesen, und Cristina hatte ihn damit zugebracht zu entscheiden, ob sie Owen meiden oder doch lieber verfolgen sollte. Doch dann hatte Meredith Misstrauen gegenüber ihrem Verhalten ausgesprochen, und Altman sie zu einer wichtigen Operation gerufen, und so war diese Entscheidung am Ende nicht von ihr selbst getroffen worden. Als sie nun den Schlüssel in dem Schloss der Türe drehte, war sie wie immer unsicher, was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie eintrat. Würde er da sein? Wenn ja, würde er ein Wort mit ihr wechseln? Oder drei, wie: Ich liebe dich? Liebte er sie? Hasste er sie? Sie vermisste ihn und sie vermisste es ihn ganz genau zu kennen.

Es brannte kein Licht in der Wohnung und auch als sie den Schalter an der Wand für die Beleuchtung betätigte, konnte sie Owen nicht sehen. Unsicher, ob nun Erleichterung erlaubt war, streifte Cristina die Jacke von ihren Schultern und zugleich die Schuhe von ihren Füßen, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm, welches sie sofort Inne halten ließ. Sie hörte es erneut, und konnte nun sicher sagen, dass es in dem Badezimmer seinen Ursprung fand. Sie löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung, hob eine Pfanne an ihrem Griff von der Küchentheke und wagte sich langsam vor und an es heran, was auch immer es war, das sich verbarg. Die Angst, die sie verspürte, zeigte sie nicht, denn diese konnte sie nicht gebrauchen, wenn sie jetzt Mut zeigen wollte. Angekommen, legte sie eine Hand auf die Klinke, während sie mit der anderen die Waffe hoch erhoben und bereit hielt. Dann öffnete sie schnell und unerwartet die Türe, die laut gegen etwas Hartes stieß.

„Au", protestierte eine vertraute Stimme dahinter.

„Oh", Cristina betätigte erstaunt einen weiteren Schalter zu ihrer Rechten, der das Bad erhellte. „Owen? Das tut mir leid. Ich dachte du wärst . . ."

„. . . ein Einbrecher", führte Dr. Hunt ihren Satz mit merkwürdig verzerrter Stimme zu einem Ende. Er trat zögernd dorthin, wo sie ihn sicher nicht länger übersehen konnte. Ein Handtuch um seine Taille war alles, was er trug. Doch das Blut, welches rot an seinem blassen Gesicht herabrann, lenkte ab von seinem bloßen Körper. „Ich glaube, du hast mir die Nase gebrochen."

* * *

**ZUKUNFT, 14. OKTOBER 2016, NACHT**

Cristina schlief erschöpft einen wohlverdienten Schlaf. Das dunkle, gelockte Haar lag gefächert auf der Polsterung im Kontrast zu dem Weiß der Bezüge. Owen, der fürchtete wieder in seiner wirklichen Welt zu erwachen sobald er seine Augen schloss, hielt ihre Tochter in seinen Armen und vorsichtig an seine Brust gedrückt, denn sie lauschte seinem Herzschlag so gerne. Sie war klein. Sie war warm. Sie war lebendig und gesund, und sie war perfekt. Sie war alles, was sie sein sollte und sie war, wenn auch nur hier in diesem Traum, sein. Daran, dass er nach langer Zeit wieder wusste, wie man lächelte, erkannte er, dass er glücklich war. In wiegendem Schritt bewegte er sich durch den Raum. Er küsste den samtenen Kopf und atmete ihren Duft ein, um sich später daran zu erinnern. Dann begann er leise und zufrieden ein Lied zu summen.


	2. Fremd?

**DANKE **für euer Feedback :) Hoffe der nächste Teil gefällt auch x

**FREMD?**

**GEGENWART, 01. APRIL 2012, NACHT**

Cristina stand als stummer, nachdenklicher Beobachter an dem Fenster, durch welches sie hindurch und in den Raum dahinter sehen konnte. Sie verfolgte Callie Torres' Arbeit, die sie an Owen verrichtete, mit prüfenden Blicken. Sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlte, doch sie bemühte sich sehr darum, dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Deswegen war sie gerade jetzt nicht an der Seite des Patienten, und auch, weil er ihr, für den Moment, als sie in dem Wagen saßen und an einer roten Ampel hielten, und sie ihm kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, Angst bereit hatte. In diesem Moment hatte sie nämlich gedacht, dass er ein Fremder war. Ihr fremder Ehemann.

„Ich dachte, du wärst nach Hause gefahren", Meredith Grey war unbemerkt an sie herangetreten und überraschte Dr. Yang mit ihren Worten und ihrer Anwesenheit. Sie vermerkte mit einem Stift einige Notizen in einer geöffneten Patientenakte, die sie in ihren Händen hielt. Sie war beschäftigt, doch für Cristina nahm sich Zeit. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, hob sie den Blick, der daraufhin auf Owen Hunt und seine behandelnde Ärztin hinter dem Glas fiel. Sie begann eine verwunderte Frage zu formen: „Was . . .?"

„Ich habe ihm die Nase gebrochen", erklärte Cristina ohne Umschweife. Sie war nicht stolz auf ihre Tat, doch sie war auch nicht beschämt. Wenn sie ehrlich war, so war sie froh irgendetwas anderes mit Owen getan zu haben, als zu schreien. Das Blut, welches dabei vergossen worden war, war unerfreulich, doch es diente seinem Zweck.

„Du hast ihm die Nase gebrochen", wiederholte Meredith zustimmend, denn die Beweislage war klar vorhanden. Sie schlug die Akte zu und widmete sich mit gewachsenem Interesse ihrer verdrehten Schwester: „Ok, warum hast du ihm die Nase gebrochen? Hattet ihr Streit?"

„Die ganze Zeit. Aber das war nicht der Grund", erwiderte Dr. Yang, die ihre Augen nicht von Dr. Hunt nahm. „Er war im Bad und ich habe ihn mit der Tür getroffen. Ich dachte er wäre ein Einbrecher." Sie zuckte die Schultern, als sie eine schlichte Rechtfertigung aussprach: „Die Lichter waren aus. Wer duscht schon im Dunkeln?" Das war eine rhetorische Frage gewesen, die darauffolgende, an die sie sich nur zögernd heranwagte, war es nicht:„Wenn du ihn ansiehst, . . . sieht er anders aus?"

„Naja", Dr. Grey begutachtete kurz und schnell die leicht geschwollene Gesichtsmitte des Unfallchirurgen. „Er _hat_ eine gebrochene Nase."

„Das ist nicht das, was ich meinte", entgegnete Cristina in abrupter Ungeduld. Sie war wütend, dann wieder unsicher. Sie sah Owen, aber sie sah ihn nicht wirklich. Sie sah einen Fremden, der, irgendwann einmal, Owen gewesen war, ihm nun jedoch nicht länger ähnlich schien.**  
**

* * *

**ZUKUNFT, 15. OKTOBER 2016, VORMITTAG**

Als Owen aus seinem Schlaf erwachte, wusste er, dass er immer noch träumte, denn sein müder Blick fiel, zu allererst, auf Alice, seine Tochter. Sie schlief in ihrem eigenen kleinen Bett neben dem Sessel den er an ihre Seite gestellt hatte, sodass sie das Letzte war, das er sah, wenn sich seine Augen schlossen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet sie wieder zu sehen. Er saß still für einen Moment, in dem er das stete Heben und Senken der kleinen Brust verfolgte, in welcher ein kleines Herz das Leben seines Kindes anschlug. Er hätte noch lange so verweilen können, wenn nicht Cristina anderer Meinung gewesen wäre.

„Du bist wach", stellte sie fest, und Dr. Hunt wandte sich augenblicklich überrascht ihrer Stimme zu.

Sie hatte bereits das Patientengewand gegen Alltagskleidung getauscht und verstaute nun Toilettenutensilien in einer Tasche, die auf dem Bett stand, welches sie wohl plante so in seiner Unordentlichkeit zu hinterlassen. Owen betrachtete ihre Bewegungen interessiert im Stummen. Sie wirkte anders und fremd. Als sie ihn ansah, konnte er einen leichten Ärger in ihren dunklen Augen erkennen, und noch etwas – etwas, das er lange Zeit vermisst hatte. Er konnte es nicht benennen, doch es war sanft, warm und vertraut. Es war das, was er brauchte.

„_Sie_ könnten jeden Moment kommen", betonte Dr. Yang, während sie den Reisverschluss an der Tasche zuzog. Sie sprach, als würde sie bald ein Unheil befallen. „Gehen wir!"

„Sie?", widerholte der Unfallchirurg verwundert. Von welchen Monstern war denn hier die Rede? Er erhob sich mit steifen Gliedern und schmerzendem Nacken langsam aus seinem Sitz, dann hörte er Stimmen, die sich der geschlossenen Türe von außen näherten. Jemand klopfte.

Cristina seufzte und kommentierte murrend: „Vielleicht gehen sie wieder, wenn wir uns still verhalten. Vielleicht denken sie dann, dass niemand hier ist."

„Das haben wir gehört, Cristina!", Callie Torres gewährte nun ungeduldig sich selbst, sowie Arizona Robbins und den Shepherds Eintritt. Alex Karev folgte ihnen bald. Blicke suchten und fanden sofort zu dem schlafenden Mädchen, und der folgende Wortwechsel wurde demnach, um die Ruhe des Kindes nicht zu stören, in einem variierenden Flüsterton geführt:

„Sie ist zuckersüß", strahlte Arizona, die als Erste an das Neugeborene herantrat. „Daddy und Mummy sind sicher _so_ froh, dass es dich gibt."

„Ich bin keine Mum_my", _unterbrach Cristina schnell und ungehalten die allgemeine Verzückung. Was für eine lächerliche Behauptung!

Mit dieser Aussage erhielt Dr. Yang abrupt die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Owen, der erstaunt den Überfall im Stummen beobachtet und Dereks Glückwünsche entgegen genommen hatte, war besonders besorgt. Er musterte seine Frau in dem Bemühen zu erkennen, ob sie denn unglücklich war, oder ob sie ihn nun hassen würde. Er war unsicher, was er von ihr erwarten sollte, denn er kannte diese Cristina nicht. Er wusste nicht, was sie erlebt hatte. Er konnte nicht einmal erahnen, wieso sie beschlossen hatte, schwanger zu werden und zu bleiben. Als seine fragenden Augen schließlich direkt zu ihren fanden, überraschte sie ihn mit einer Entschuldigung in ihrem Blick.

_„_Ich bin eine Mum", erklärte Cristina, und es lag wirklicher Stolz, den sie nicht vollkommen zu verbergen vermochte, in ihrer Stimme während sie sprach. Ihre Worte wurden von einem dankbaren Lächeln begleitet, welches sich in das Gesicht ihres Mannes stahl und es erhellte. Dann wandte sie sich herausfordernd verachtend an Dr. Robbins: „Aber ich bin niemals eine Mum_my_."

„OK, _Mum_", versuchte Callie die Situation lachend zu erheitern.

„Hast _du_ dich letzte Nacht aus meinem Uterus gezwängt?", erkundigte sich Yang schnippisch. „Ich habe einen Namen. Benutze ihn."

„Keine Sorge, _Mum_ ist nur ein wenig müde", vertraute Arizona, die sich verantwortlich fühlte, dem Baby an.

„Sie kann auch nett sein", versicherte Torres, die sich nun ebenfalls über das Bettchen beugte, auch wenn sie in gerade diesem Moment nicht wirklich überzeugt von ihrem eigenen Versprechen schien. Da begann Alice aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf langsam in einen wachen Zustand zu finden, und Callie sah sich sogleich dazu verpflichtet den Eltern eine Vorwarnung zuzusprechen: „Die Kleine wird unruhig."

„Zu viele Leute?", konterte eine verärgerte Cristina. Doch sie wurde überhört.

„Aber sie weint nicht. Noch nicht!", ließ sich Meredith vermerken. Sie hielt gut gelaunt eine Kamera empor, die sie zuvor noch in ihrer rechten Kitteltasche versteckt gehalten hatte. „Ein guter Zeitpunkt für ein Foto."

„Nein", protestierte Dr. Yang, den Blick anklagend auf ihre verdrehte Schwester gerichtet. „Meredith!"

„Komm schon", drängte Dr. Grey. Sie nickte Owen kaum merklich so zu, als hätten die beiden ein Geheimnis, welches sie nur miteinander teilten. „Du wirst mir später dafür danken."

Dr. Hunt wusste nicht, was er von der freundlichen Vertrautheit, die Meredith an ihn zu binden schien, halten sollte. Auch war er plötzlich wieder nervös, denn Cristina zögerte. Würde sie jetzt kundtun, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatten? Würde der Traum nun enden? Dann trat seine Frau, an das Baby heran, und gerade als sie ihre Tochter in ihre Arme hob, und selbstverständlich in diesen hielt und wog, wusste er, dass es in Ordnung war. Er ging auf sie zu. Er war benommen von dem ungewöhnlichen Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Er stand bald neben ihr und legte einen Arm um ihren Körper. Da war keine Mauer zwsichen ihnen. Er küsste ganz leicht ihr Haar, denn er konnte nicht anders. Er war dankbar für diesen Moment, auch wenn er nur in seiner Einbildung lebte.

„Ok, sagt: Familie!", erfreute sich auch Arizona an dem harmonischen Bild. Der darauffolgende Ausdruck in Cristinas Gesicht veranlasste sie jedoch zu einem kleinlauten Rückzug: „Oder nicht."

Owen und Cristina benötigten keine Anweisungen. Sie mussten nichts sagen. Alle Unsicherheiten waren vergessen. Sie waren da: Das war das großartige Leben, wie er es für sie beide erdacht hatte. Das wussten sie. Deswegen lächelten sie für eine Erinnerung daran.

„Eins, zwei, . . . drei", zählte Meredith bevor sie den Auslöser betätigte.

* * *

**GEGENWART, 01. APRIL 2012, NACHT**

Cristina folgte Owen durch die Türe in die gemeinsame Wohnung. Sie blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn. Es war nicht nur der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und die verschlüsselte Botschaft in seinen Augen, die ihr fremd erschienen, denn wenn sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er in die Küche ging und sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank nahm, war auch sein Gang ein anderer. Seine Schritte wurden sicherer gesetzt. Seine Haltung war aufrechter. Er zögerte nicht mehr in seinen Bewegungen und seinem Tun. Er schien sich wohl und zu Hause zu fühlen, was bloß bewirkte, dass seine Frau meinte ein Eindringling zu sein. _Sie_ setzte ihre Schritte immer noch mit Bedacht und so, damit sie sich nicht mit seinen kreuzten. _Sie_ ging immer noch gebückt unter der Last, die ihre Ehe war. _Sie_ wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. _Sie_ fühlte sich nicht zu Hause.

„Also, seit wann duschst du gerne im Dunkeln?", durchbrach Cristina schließlich die Stille. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Unsicherheiten zu verbergen, denn sie wollte nicht zeigen, wie sehr sie Owen beneidete. Demnach klang sie herausfordernd, und ganz so, als suchte sie nach dem Streit, den er vergessen zu haben schien. _Sie_ war immer noch wütend auf ihn.

„Ach das . . .", Dr. Hunt wandte sich überrascht nach ihr um und überlegte ein wenig zu lange, welche die richtige Antwort auf ihre gestellte Frage war. Dann funkelten seine Augen, und er lächelte sogar ein wenig amüsiert, als er das Glas mit Orangesaft füllte: „Defekte Glühbirne."

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?", nahm Dr. Yang ihrem Ehemann sofort die Fröhlichkeit verärgert aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein", erwiderte Owen schnell. Als er den Saft zurückstellen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf das aktuelle Blatt des Kalenders, der an der Kühlschranktüre hang. Er erstarrte kurz, sah das Jahr und war mit der nächsten Bewegung wieder weniger fremd und weniger froh. Er war traurig: „Nein, das mache ich nicht."

Cristina bereute beinahe ihre Worte. Sie war plötzlich müde und sie trat an das Sofa heran und ließ sich darauf mit dem Rücken zu ihm nieder. Natürlich war sie es, die ihm sein Glück erneut nahm, doch wer war es gewesen, der ihm dieses heute so unerwartet zurückgegeben hatte? Sie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das gelockte, schwarze Haar, dann atmete sie tief durch.

„Wer ist es?", sprach sie ihn wieder an. Sie musste es wissen. Sie wollte _alles_ über dieses Glück wissen, und dann wollte sie zur Ruhe kommen können, auch wenn diese Ruhe Schmerz bedeutete. Ihre Stimmte zitterte leicht, und das ärgerte sie. „Ist es jemand den ich kenne?"

„Was meinst du?", Owen klang verwundert und verwirrt. Als er zu ihr kam und sich neben sie setzte, hatte er kein Glas mehr in der Hand, die stattdessen nach ihrer griff, doch sie entzog sich ihm. Er wartete besorgt.

Cristina sah ihn direkt an, um keine Lüge zu verpassen. Die Tränen, die an ihren Wangen herabfielen, überraschten sie, doch sie hatte keine Kontrolle darüber: „Die Frau mit der du schläfst."

„Cristina . . .", begann Owen, und er schüttelte den Kopf dabei. Er wollte nicht, dass sie weinte.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen. Wir reden nicht mehr. Wir sind nicht mehr . . .", wurde er ohne Rücksichtnahme von seiner Frau unterbrochen, die dann sich selbst unterbrach. „Also, wer ist es? Wer macht dich glücklich?"

„Du" erwiderte Owen ohne zu zögern. Dieses Mal bekam er ihre Hände zu fassen: „Nur du, Cristina."

„Ich glaube dir nicht", wehrte sie zweifelnd ab, doch sie ließ sich von ihm berühren, da es gut tat ihn in ihrer Nähe zu wissen.

„Ich weiß", wurde ihr erstaunlicher Weise zugestimmt. „Aber das wirst du", versprach Owen noch in dem selben Atemzug. „Schau mich an", forderte er sanft.

Also sah sie ihn an, und da entdeckte sie es in seinen blauen, ehrlichen Augen: Dieses Gefühl, das sie vermisst hatte. Wie früher konnte sie so nun sicher wissen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung sein würde. Das erkannte sie in seinem Blick. Aus Angst darüber, dass dieses Gefühl von begrenzter Dauer war, griff sie gierig danach: sie nahm ihre Hände aus seinem Griff und legte sie vorsichtig in einem Rahmen um sein Gesicht. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste seine Lippen. Sie atmete ihn. Sie wollte mehr.

„Nicht", hielt Owen sie plötzlich zurück. Er bedauerte seine Worte, während er sie sprach, doch er wusste, dass er sie richtig wählte: „_Ich_ kann das jetzt nicht. Tut mir leid."

Es tat weh, als er sie losließ und er sich erhob. Sie sah zu ihm empor. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie wütend war. Doch sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr ohne eine Erklärung entkam.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte sie, als er sich der Wohnungstüre näherte und sie öffnete.

„Milch", meinte er willkürlich. Es blieb kaum noch Zeit, denn er hörte bereits andere Stimmen und sah andere Dinge. „Wir haben keine mehr."

Cristina nickte, auch wenn sie nicht verstand. Sie würde ihn nicht anflehen zu bleiben. Sie hatte ihren Stolz.

„Vergiss nicht", hörte sie ihn eindringlich sagen. „Egal was passiert, ich liebe dich, und ich werde immer zurück zu dir kommen."

Dann trat er hinaus und schloss die Türe hinter sich.


End file.
